Kagome No Soccer
by KeruiNinja
Summary: The Soccer Which Kagome Plays! The Seirin Girls' Soccer Club is in a predicament...They don't have enough players to compete! Follow the adventures of Seirin's Soccer and Basketball teams through their first year of high school! Surprises are hidden around every corner.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Minna-san! Kerui_Ninja here with my first story! I have nothing better to do other that read fanfictions and watch anime so I decided why not write my own! This story takes place during Seirin's first year of opening. I will try to update this story either every other day or every 3-5 days since all I have is free time. And I'm hoping to get each chapter between 5,000 and 10,000 words after this first one since I loooove reading longer stories. I would appreciate constructive criticism and flames will be ignored. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, KUROKO NO BASUKE, INAZUMA ELEVEN, OR AREA NO KISHI! They belong to their respective owners. I am just borrowing them for the story I wish to write. The only thing I own are my cuddly Squishables and my crazy cat.

AN/: Sorry if this chapter is a little random As the story advances, it should fill out more with details as the plot continues to grow.

"KAGOME-SAMA! WE LOVE YOU!"

That was all that could be heard through the halls of Seirin High. The owner of the name Kagome, was a 5'2" black haired blue eyed beauty. Not only was she beautiful, but she was smart and the captain of Seirin's Girls' Soccer team. Her fit body was easily out running the boys following her. Kagome turned a corner sharply and went inside the gym before any of her followers *ahem* stalkers could follow. She sighed as she heard her fan club run by before sliding to the ground.

"Fan club again huh Kagome-chan?" A light voice spoke up

Looking up Kagome saw Riko Aida, The coach of the boys' basketball team.

"Hai. I can't seem to get rid of them. Thanks." She grunted as Riko helped her up. "How is training going?"

Kiyoshi smiled goofily "It's going great! We're going to win the Inter-High Championship!" Kagome's eyes widened at the determination in his voice.

"Really?" She looked around at the small team as they all nodded their heads. "I sure could use your determination with my girls. They're depressed since we're two members short of being able to compete. Coach Iwaki and I are trying to get the committee to let us play even with members missing. How are you guys so motivated?"

Riko smirked "If they don't win they have to confess their feelings to the person they like…naked."

"PFFFFFT HAHAHAHAHA! OH MY… SERIOUSLY?! That's absolute GOLD!" Kagome held her sides from laughing too hard. "I really do hope you guys win but know that if you don't, I WILL record your confessions on camera." She smirked evilly at the basketball team which gulped in return.

"I think that that's a great idea Kagome-chan." Riko smiled

Hyuuga turned to his teammates "Let's go win the championship! We have too much riding on this to lose!" The guys continued their practice more heated and motivated than ever.

The girls high fived each other at their team work. "So the soccer team is in a slump huh." Riko asked while writing down info on her chart.

Kagome sighed "Yeah. I'm trying my best to keep them optimistic about our chances to play but…"

"Nothing is working right?" Kagome nodded.

"I'll find a way to bring them together. I swear on it." Kagome turned and left the gym.

A few moments later the door opened back up to reveal Kagome again.

"That was a cool exit right?! It would've been cooler if I had a jacket and flipped it over my shoulder. Should I try it again? Oi Hyuuga! Let me use your jacket to - EEEP!" A basketball hit the door where Kagome's head just was.

"URUSAI! There's no reason for you to redo your exit!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Seirin's Girls FC*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A group of 8 girls gathered in the locker room after practice. None of them said a word as they sat in silence. Thoughts of not being able to play soccer against other schools weighed heavy on their hearts. Tears of frustration formed in their eyes at the thought of all their efforts to recruit new members and practice were in vain. Suddenly the door was flung open to reveal their captain Kagome with a huge smile on her face.

"I have some news for you all!" The girls looked at her in confusion.

"We can play! We convinced the Soccer Committee to let us play with 9 players!"

Anyone within a hundred meters of the girls locker rooms could hear the happy screams and laughter of the soccer club. Inside the room you could see the girls soccer team jumping in joy and hugging each other. Those frustrated tears from earlier are now tears of happiness.

After their celebration was over, Kagome was the center of attention. "Hurry and get dressed, then meet Coach Iwaki and I in the gym. The basketball team should be finished by then."

"Yes Captain!"

A few minutes later in the gym, the soccer club met in the gym with their captain and coach standing next to a flip white board. The girls gathered in a semi-circle around the board. When they were settled Coach Iwaki spoke.

"As Kagome told you already, we managed to convince the committee to let us play with only 9 members." Iwaki looked around the group that held excitement in their eyes. "The downside to this is that we will still be playing other teams with the full number of members and if we can make it past the preliminaries then we must to have a full team or we're out." The girls gasped at the newfound information.

Kagome continued where he left off. "This means that we will only have nine players on the field compared to the usual eleven."

"Kagome-chan! How can we play with two less players than other teams?" Sango, Kagome's best friend from childhood, asked worriedly.

The young captain sighed. "It may not seem like a lot but the absence of two players on the field is huge. Not only do we not have enough players on the field, we don't have any substitutes. That means we don't have the luxury of switching out players if they get hurt or tired. We're incredibly lucky that we got the conditions that we did. The only reason they are letting us play as we are is because we are a new school. We have to work twice as hard to make up for the lack of players! This means we must be twice as fast as the other teams to fill the gaps! It won't be easy but if you want to play then that's the only choice!"

"Yes Captain!" The girls yelled in unison.

Iwaki smiled at their enthusiasm. "Our first game will be against Kirisaki Daichi in two weeks."

One girls spoke up. "Seriously!? They finished 5th overall last year!"

"I know but that is the way they set up the matches. This will be our line up for the match." Iwaki flipped the board to show the positions of the player on the field shaped like a tree.

"Kaede will be our Goalkeeper." Kaede Kiyama was the cousin of the captain Kagome. She was 5'4" tall with long black hair and brown eyes. She looked similar to Kagome except that her eyes were bigger. She may be small but she was one of the best goalies during middle school.

"Kukan Kanna, Kaze Kagura, Kirino Raina, and Nanobana Kinako will be our defenders." Kanna was a small girl at only 4'11" tall and was easy to miss. She has white hair with two white flowers on both sides of her hair. Her eyes were such a deep brown that they appeared black.

Kagura was the cousin of Kanna and they couldn't look more different. She stood at 5'3" with short black hair pulled into a pony tail. Her piercing red eyes would leave her opponents frozen in fear long enough for her to steal the ball.

Kirino stood at 5'3" and has pink hair tied into two pigtails and bright sky blue eyes. A kind girl whose personality changes when she stands on the field.

Kinako has long brown hair, brown eyes and her cheeks often get compared to mochi. She is kind and carefree but is actually very serious and understanding.

"Our midfielders are Ichikawa Sango, Terada Shiori and Mishima Nana."

Sango was a beauty standing at 5'5". She has long brown hair that she usually keeps in a ponytail and light brown eyes. A tough player that isn't afraid to get dirty when needed.

Shiori could be confused for Kanna's sister because of her white/silver hair. Her eyes are a deep purple and her skin was very dark for a native Japanese girl. She is a quiet girl but you shouldn't underestimate her.

Nana has brown shoulder length hair that is tied at the back. Her eyes are the same color brown as her hair. A genius midfielder known for her tricks, Nana was one of the top midfielders during middle school.

"Finally our Forward will be your captain Kagome." Iwaki finished.

Sango looked at the board skeptically. "Kagome is going to be the sole forward? Isn't that a little risky?"

Iwaki sighed "Yes its risky but we have no other choice. Usually there are two or three forwards and four or five midfielders but we're two members short. The plan is when we are on the offence; Nana-chan will switch to a forward position. On the defensive side, Kagome will need to stay in the forward position to try and get the ball as close to the goal as possible. The key to this set up is the synchronization between Nana-chan and Kagome-chan and the defenders. Tomorrow we will start on building up your endurance since you'll be running around more than the normal player."

Kagome smiled and held her hand out. "We can do this you guys! Now who's with me!"

The girls all shared smiles with each other. "We are captain!" They put their hands on top of Kagomes'.

"SEIRIN FC! FIGHT!"

AN/: I'm going to have to change that chant lol. That was the first chapter! Please review I would love to know how you feel about the story so far! I'll list the members of Seirin's Girls' Soccer Club (or FC for Football Club) and their positions below just so you can keep track of the positions that they play.

**Forward**

Kagome Higurashi

Nana (Seven) Mishima (temp)

**Midfield**

Sango Ichikawa

Shiori Terada

Nana (Seven) Mishima (Official)

**Defense**

Kanna Kukan

Kagura Kaze

Kirino Raina

Kinako Nanobana

_*this list will be put at the beginning of each chapter. Their positions may change depending on the matches._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again Minna! It makes me happy to see that people are reading my story! I'm so sorry it took so long to post this chapter! Of course when I start writing a story everything wants to pop up prevent me from typing! Having no electricity for days because of snow and fallen trees doesn't help at all! Not to mention, losing the chapters that I had typed up. *sad face* Hopefully now that everything is fine, I can keep on track and update every 3-5 days like I want to!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, KUROKO NO BASUKE, INAZUMA ELEVEN, OR AREA NO KISHI! They belong to their respective owners. I am just borrowing them for the story I wish to write. The only things I own are my cuddly Squishables and my crazy cat.

*~*~*Seirin High Girls' FC*~*~*

**Forward**

Kagome Higurashi

**Midfield**

Sango Ichikawa

Shiori Terada

Nana (Seven) Mishima

**Defense**

Kanna Kukan

Kagura Kaze

Kirino Raina

Kinako Nanobana

**GoalKeeper**

Kaede Kiyama

AN/: I forgot to put Kaede in the last chapter! Oops!

* * *

'How did we end up like this?'

Inside the Seirin High School gym were the soccer and basketball teams and their coaches. On one side of the court stood the starters of the basketball team, the captain Hyuga Junpei, Kiyoshi Teppei, Izuki Shun, Koganei Shinji and Mitobe Rinnosuke. The other side stood the soccer team consisting of the captain Kagome Higurashi, Sango Ichikawa, Seven Mishima, Kaede Kiyama and Kagura Kaze.

A tick mark formed on Kagome's head. "Iwaki-kantoku! Why are we playing a practice match in a sport that we don't even play?"

Iwaki smiled. "It's for fun Kagome-chan!"

"The hell it is! The tallest person on our team is still two inches shorter than their shortest player!" Kagome yelled back.

"Don't worry about the small details and just have fun!"

"Have fun my ass! Basketball and soccer are nothing alike!" Iwaki and Riko smirked.

"Well of course it is!"

"HOW?! IN WHAT WAY?!"

"You both play with a ball to get to a goal."

Sango and Seven had to hold Kagome back before she could reach Iwaki.

"Let me go so I can kill him!"

Kiyoshi laughed. "This reminds me so much of Hyuuga!"

"In what way?!"

The gym was filled with the laughter of everyone except the two captains.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" They yelled in unison.

The whistle blew signaling the start of the game. Sango and Koganei jumped for the ball to make it a little fairer. Koganei, being used to jumping for the ball, was quick to grab the ball and pass to Izuki who ran down the court with it. Izuki made it to the hoop undisturbed until he was about to make the shot. Kagura appeared in front of him with her arms outstretched.

"What the-" Izuki froze at the glare on Kagura's face before having the ball stolen from him.

"What just happened? Her eyes…I couldn't move after staring at them."

Kagura made it to the half court line before she was stopped by Kiyoshi. The difference in height was overwhelming. Kagura being a foot shorter than him was at a huge disadvantage. She glared at him but it seemed to have little effect as he only hesitated a moment before stealing the ball back and dunking it.

Kiyoshi glanced at Kagura while jogging back into position.

'She would've gotten past me if she knew how to dribble. And they're fast!'

The rest of the first half of the game went similarly. The soccer team was clumsy with the ball and often had it stolen. The guys would run the ball down court but be stopped by one or two of the girls. What they lacked in height and strength, they made up for in speed. However, their dribbling was lackluster.

The score at the end of the first half was 43 – 20 with the basketball team in the lead.

Koganei plopped himself down on the bench. "They're actually pretty good!"

Hyuga looked at the score board. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Like what?" Kiyoshi asked while drinking water.

"They've never played basketball before right?" The team nodded. "Then shouldn't we be leading with more points?"

The teams' eyes widened. It was true, the soccer team could barely keep the ball in their possession, yet they managed to score this many points against them. But how was that possible?

"Hehe, do you want to know the reason you aren't scoring more points." Riko smirked mysteriously at her team.

* * *

*~*~* Soccer Club bench*~*~*

"Good job girls! You're doing great!" Iwaki smiled as he handed each of the girls a bottle of cold water.

"Yeah right." Sango mumbled to herself.

"Iwaki-kantoku, why are we even here? Shouldn't we be preparing for our match in two days?" Seven asked while stretching her muscles.

"How is playing basketball preparing us for a soccer match?" Kaede asked curiously.

"I was serious earlier when I said that soccer and basketball were similar" That caught their attention.

Kagome spoke up this time. "Other than the fact that we both use a ball and need to get it to a goal, I don't see how they're similar."

Iwaki smiled. "You all are just looking at the surface. The answer lays in the fundamentals."

* * *

*~*~* Basketball team Bench*~*~*

"The fundamentals? You mean like running?" Hyuga scratched his head.

"Exactly. Soccer and basketball both involve running, passing and shooting. But more simply, they are both games of geometry. The spacing and distances of the players, the use of direct lines and angles for passing, they are fundamentally the same." Rika explained to the team.

"But that doesn't explain why we're playing a game with the girls' soccer team in basketball." Izuki stated while glancing over at said teams bench.

Riko sighed. "You still haven't gotten it yet? The reason you scored more points is because you are used to handling the ball with your hands. The reason your lead isn't as big as it should be is because they handle the ball with their feet."

"Huh?"

"Huh? So you're saying that because we handle the ball with our feet, that's why we scored as many points as, we did?" Kaede questioned.

Iwaki nodded. "Your footwork is what is letting you keep up with guys in a sport that you've never played before."

The girls' eyes widened at the newfound information. Their footwork that they used in a one-on-one on the field was unconsciously being used on the basketball court.

"Not only is your footwork better than theirs, but so is your speed. Compared to on a soccer field where you have to cross a great distance to fill a gap in a short amount of time, running cross court to get the ball back or to score is nothing. They are still stronger and taller than you, but if you use your speed and footwork, you can catch them off guard." Iwaki finished as the whistle was blown signaling the beginning of the third quarter.

As both teams walked on the court, Kagome pulled Sango a little to the side. "When you get the ball, pass it to me. I'll show them how useful our soccer skills ready are!"

They shared a smile. "Sure Kagome-chan! Just don't go overboard! I know you!"

"No promises from me!" They hi-fived each other and got in position on the court.

When the ball was thrown up, Sango managed to get it before Koganei and passed the ball to Kagome who smirked.

"We'll show you what the Seirin soccer club is all about!" Before Mitobe could reach her, she dropped the ball and kicked it towards the hoop. Everyone in the gym watched as the ball hit nothing but net when it got to the hoop.

"Not bad if I do say so myself." Kagome cheered to herself as her teammates stood around her in a circle and clapped.

"Sugoi Kagome! That was awesome!"

"I know right!"

Riko blew the whistle around her neck. "Foul! Kagome you can't kick the ball in basketball!"

The girls stopped clapping. "Awwww! Why not Riko! It made it in didn't it!"

"That's not the point! You can't use your feet to score a basket!"

"Not even just this once?"

"No!"

The basketball team was still in shock from that kick. Did she seriously just kick a _basketball_ into the net from half court? That just wasn't possible…right?

Getting back into position to resume play, Kagome smirked at the guys.

"Don't be so shocked boys. We make passes to each other longer than that shot I just made."

The whistle was blown again, starting the game once more.

* * *

"Awwww we lost." Kagome pouted while changing her clothes in the girls' locker room.

"Well they are bigger and stronger than we are." Sango inputted while doing the bunny hop to get her pants on.

Kagura laughed at the sight. "Sango are you sure you aren't getting fat? You seem like you're struggling there."

Sango blushed furiously. "I'm not getting fat! My pants just shrunk a little in the wash!"

Kagura smirked. "Sure that's what happened." She dodged a shoe that came flying towards her face. "I hope you don't shoot like that during matches!"

"SHUT UP! GET BACK HERE KAGURA!"

Laughter erupted in the girls' locker room as Sango chased Kagura around. Both were smiling and laughing with the rest of the team as Kagura ducked and dodged Sango's grabs. Kagome wiped the tears running down her face.

"You guys I'm leaving first. I have to go pick up my brother from his soccer game." Sango looked back at Kagome. "Kohaku is spending the night at your house right?" Nodding, Kagome walked out the door and various versions of 'goodbye captain' could be heard from the team.

Down the hall, Kagome looked down at her watch and seeing time, promptly took off in a full sprint out of the school and towards the train station. Turning a corner, she ran past a figure heading to the direction she just came from. Running as fast as she could and jumping over cars stopped at the stop light, she made it to the train just in time to see the doors begin to close.

"Someone please hold the train!"

It seems as if her calls were answered since she saw a bag preventing the door from closing. Kagome slipped through the doors before they closed and the train started moving towards its next stop. After catching her breath, Kagome thanked her savior.

"Arigato for holding the door! You didn't have too!"

"No problem. I guess the captain of the soccer team isn't all that great if you can't even catch a train on time."

Recognizing the voice, Kagome looked up and saw the captain of the basketball team, Hyuuga Junpei.

"Hyuuga!? That was you that helped me?"

"Yeah that was me. Why are you late for the train? Didn't the soccer team finish practice a while ago?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of her head. "Well, Sango and Kagura started playing around in the locker room and I got distracted."

Hyuuga sighed "Idiot."

"Hey I resent that! Why are you on the train this late anyways? You guys finished practice way before we did."

"We stayed behind to talk about strategies for the game tomorrow." Hyuuga sighed. "It's our first game ever so we want to be prepared."

Kagome nodded "Yeah I can understand that feeling. I want my team to be the best. Being captain is hard."

Hyuuga internally agreed. As captain, the rest of the team is looking up to you for guidance and knowledge. It's not exactly an easy thing to do when your whole team is in the same grade as you.

After arguing with herself in her head, Kagome's face lit up with excitement. "Hey Hyuuga, how would you feel if the soccer team went to your game to cheer you on?! That would be cool right?!"

"Don't get to excited idiot! I guess it wouldn't hurt to have people supporting us." Hyuuga contemplated. They _could _use the support. As a small school, they didn't have the large amount of students going to their games to cheer them on.

"Awesome! In return you guys have to come to our first game and cheer us on!" Kagome pumped her fists in the air as they got off the train at their stop and began to walk down the street.

"A game for a game then?" Kagome nodded.

Their short walk together ended when they stopped in front of the local sports field.

"I had to pick up my brother and his friend from their soccer game today." Kagome explained at the questioning look Hyuuga gave her.

"Onee-san! You're late! Do you know how long we've been waiting?!" A little boy about 12 years old with the same black hair and blue eyes as Kagome ran up to the pair, along with another boy the same age with brown hair and eyes.

"Sorry Souta! Practice ran a little late today." Souta rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right! You probably got distracted by something and forgot!" Kagome blushed as Hyuuga tried to hide his laughter behind a few coughs.

"Don't laugh Hyuuga!"

"I'm not laughing I'm coughing!"

"Lies! I see your smile!"

"I'm not smiling!"

Souta watched the interactions between the two high schoolers and frowned. His sister wasn't allowed to be happy. It was his job as a little brother to make sure she was miserable at all times!

"Kagome, who is this? Your boyfriend or something?"

Kagome and Hyuuga blushed. "No you baka! He's a friend from school that lives nearby!"

"Sure he is." Souta pulled his friend away with him down the street. "Come on Kohaku. Let's leave the lovebirds to themselves."

"Souta get back here you little brat!" Kagome began to chase the two pre-teens down the street. She yelled over her shoulder at the still blushing Hyuuga. "We'll be at your game tomorrow so you better win! Souta!"

Hyuuga watched the three turn the corner before making his way home. Sometimes as an only child he wondered what having a sibling would be like. Shaking his head he laughed to himself.

'_If it's anything like them then I'm fine.'_

* * *

Back in the girls locker room, the rest of the team were beginning to leave when a voice from behind stopped them in their tracks.

"Are you all a part of the soccer team?" The girls in question turned around.

The person they saw a girls their age with long red hair in two high pigtails and bright green eyes. She appeared to be 5'6" tall with very long legs, standing with her arms crossed she waited patiently for her question to be answered.

Sango stepped forward. "Yes we are the soccer team. Who are you?"

"My name is Ayame Chevalier. Where is your captain?"

"Our captain isn't here but you can talk to me. Do you want to join the team?"

Ayame rolled her eyes "I just moved here from France. If it was my choice I wouldn't have come to this school full of nobodies. I just want to know how good your captain is and if the team I might be playing with is good or not." The whole team tensed up at her statement.

Sango frowned at her attitude. "Tomorrow during break you'll be able to meet Kagome and decide for yourself."

Huffing, Ayame walked past the team. "Hmph! Well then we'll see tomorrow now won't we?"

When she was out of sight, Kagura spoke up. "I don't like her. Her attitude is too much."

"There's something familiar about her, though I can't place my finger on it." Everyone looked at Seven.

"Familiar? How? She said she just came here from France." Kaede questioned.

Seven held her head in her hand. "I know but still."

"Don't worry about it for now. I'll talk to Kagome about it tonight and see what she knows. Lets' just all go home and get some rest." Everyone on the team said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

The whole way home, the more Sango thought of Ayame, the more her name seemed familiar. Why couldn't she remember?! It was frustrating! Entering her home, she greeted her parents and went to her room to her phone. Of all the days for her to leave her phone at home she chose today.

Rolling her eyes at herself, she hit the speed dial number for her best friend since childhood and waited for three rings when the phone was picked up.

'_Hello? This is Kagome speaking.'_

"Kagome its Sango, don't you look at your caller ID before answering?"

'_Sango? Sorry I was trying to stop our brothers from- Hey leave the cat alone! He's not a toy!-messing with the cat. What's up?'_

"After you left, a girl showed up at the locker room asking if we were the soccer team and who the captain was."

'_Really?! She was interested in the soccer team!? Who was she?!'_

"That's the thing. Her name is Ayame Chevalier and she just moved here from France. The more I think about it, the more her name sounds familiar. I thought 'If anyone would know, Kagome would' since you know everything when it comes to soccer."

'_Ayame Chevalier from France? It can't be THAT Ayame could it? Hold on a sec…'_

One the other side of the line, Sango could hear Kagome shuffling through some papers and a few mummers of 'No that's not it' and 'Where was it?' After a few minutes, Kagome's voice could be heard on the phone again.

'_Aha! I found it! Sango! Ayame Chevalier played in the U-15 division for France!'_

Sango's eyes widened. "She played for France in U-15?! Why is she in Japan then?"

'_The article I just found about her says that her father moved their family to here so that he could start working on the Japanese branch of his company.'_

"Wow, her team must have been upset about that. She was their number one striker."

'_We got our hands on someone amazing Sango. If we can convince her to join the team it'll be a huge help. When can I talk to her?'_

"I told her that she could meet you during break tomorrow. She said she wanted to meet the captain of our team and see if we 'were good enough to play with.' Her attitude rubs me the wrong way."

'_We can work on her attitude later. For now we have to try and convince her to join the team.'_

"If you say so…"

'_Oh yeah! Tomorrow we're going to go to the basketball teams' first game to cheer them on! I return, they're going to come to our first match!'_

"Oh really? How did this deal come about?"

'_When Hyuuga and I were on the train. It was a deal between captains Haha!'_

Sango smirked. "Sure it was. You just needed an excuse to go see Hyuuga play." She could almost _hear _Kagome blushing on the other side.

'_W-what are you t-talking about?! I just want to support my fellow classmates that's all!'_

"Uh-huh sure. So, are you guys on a first name basis yet?"

'_SANGO!'_

"I'll see you tomorrow at school!" Sango laughed as she hung up the phone on her best friend.

Tomorrow would prove to be interesting. Very interesting indeed.

* * *

The next day during school when Ayame introduced herself, the fanboys were in an uproar. A portion of Kagome's fan club defected and formed the Ayame fan club. Having a famous person suddenly start attending their school caught the fanboys by surprise. Even now during the break, the fanboys were still arguing with each other. Outside the school building in the gym class field, Kagome and Ayame stood facing each other. Ayame held a ball in her hand with her hip cocked to the side.

"So you're the captain of the soccer team? Not exactly what I was expecting."

Kagome just smiled. "Yup I'm the captain of the Soccer team Kagome Higurashi! It's nice to meet you Chevalier-san!"

'Kagome Higurashi? Where have I heard that name before?' Ayame thought to herself as she eyed Kagome.

"Likewise. Best two out three. If you can get the ball from me I'll join your team. If not…then I become the captain and you're off the team." Ayame smirked.

The Kagome fanclub protested along the sidelines yelling things like 'Don't do it Kagome-sama!' and 'It's too risky!'

Kagome's smile only widened. "Sure I accept your wager!" She took off her grey sweater and through it to the side. Ayame did the same to her yellow sweater and got in position.

For a minute neither of them moved. Both of them sizing up the competition in front of them. Suddenly Ayame ran forwards with the ball and seemed to pass Kagome with ease. Ayame smirked at Kagome.

"What kind of Captain are you if you couldn't even move just now." Ayame scoffed.

Kagome just got back into position again without saying a word.

"Fine. I'll finish this quickly then. That captain spot is as good as mines."

Once they were back into their positions, Ayame spent no time charging at Kagome. Kagome took her head on this time. When they crossed paths, Ayame smirked.

'_Looks like I win- what? The ball…I don't have it?!'_

Ayame looked behind her to see Kagome standing with the ball under her foot smiling.

"Looks like it's 1 to 1 now. The next one is my turn to show you what I can do."

Frowning, Ayame got back into position. She was one of the top players in the U-15 division. The ball was never taken from her during her time in France, so how was she able to take the ball from her? Ayame tried to rake through her brain for the name Kagome Higurashi but came up with nothing. Who was this person that stopped her when no one else was able to?

Getting in position one last time with the ball in Kagomes' possession, they stared each other down. Kagome took a deep breath before advancing. Right when Ayame's foot almost reached the ball, it seemed to disappear right before her eyes.

'_What the hell was that?! The ball just disappeared! That's not possible!'_

Kagome wiped invisible sweat from her forehead. "Man! I haven't done that move since middle school! I really thought I lost it for a second!" She turned to Ayame. "So, this means that you'll join the soccer team?"

Ayame stared her down. What was so special about her? She seemed to be an average player. If anything she was _below_ average! That or she wasn't playing 100%.

"Hmph! A deal is a deal. I never go back on my word but can you tell be one thing?" At the questioning look she continued. "How did you do that move? No one has ever been able to stop me from getting past but you did. Who are you? I would remember you from U-15 with that move you just pulled."

Kagome's smile faltered a little before returning to normal. "That was just an old move I picked up in middle school. As for whom I am… Why I'm just Kagome Higurashi the captain of Seirin Girls' Soccer team! Nothing more, nothing less!"

Grabbing her sweater and dusting it off, Kagome yelled to Ayame over her shoulder over the screams of the fanboys. "You can get the club form from Iwaki-sensei and return it to him by the end of the day. Our first game is tomorrow and there isn't practice today. I know it's risky but we're just going to have to do our best!"

Ayame picked up her sweater and took out her phone as Kagome walked away. She was going to figure out who Kagome Higurashi was and no one was going to stop her.

* * *

"GAMBARE SEIRIN! YOU BETTER WIN!"

At Seirin's bench on the court, the members and their manager all sweat dropped.

"Well you can't say you didn't hear her voice!" Riko laughed.

Izuki chuckled. "They sure are energetic."

"Wow that's amazing! Her entourage even came to cheer us on!" Kiyoshi laughed shielding his eyes from the courts lights and looking behind the soccer team in the stands.

"I'm only cheering for you because Kagome-sama is!"

"I don't know how you got Kagome-sama's attention but I'll cheer for you for her!"

The rest of the team sweatdropped as Kiyoshi laughed at the sight.

"She's really popular! Aren't you popular too Izuki?"

"He would be, but the girls run when he shows then his joke book!" Koganei held his sides as he laughed hysterically.

An angry tick mark appeared on Hyuugas' head. "If you have time to joke around then you have time to focus on the game!"

"Yes sir!" "!"

Not much time passed before the game between Seirin and Kyoritsu. By the end of the first half, it was apparent that Seirin was the better team. The crowd was amazed that a newly formed school was winning so easily. In the last minute of the game the silent whispers became loud shouts filled with enthusiasm, the loudest ones coming from the Seirin soccer team.

"This Seirin School is the real deal!"

"A dunk from there?! That's incredible!"

"Wait that's…Kiyoshi Teppei, the "Iron Heart!"

A player from Kyoritsu was shocked at this newfound information. "Shit the "Iron Heart"?! I never thought that that kind of monster would here!"

In the final seconds of the game, Hyuuga was annoyed with all the attention on Kiyoshi.

"Iron Heart, Iron Heart…SHUT UP ALL READY!"

He scored a 3 point buzzer beater and the soccer team cheered loudly.

"Shit…I won't lose next time, Shorin High!"

Hyuuga looked at the opposing team and scowled. "Wrong idiots! It's Seirin High School Basketball Team!"

After the basketball team cooled down, they were invited to eat out celebrating their first win by the soccer team. One congratulations party and a mini food fight later, courtesy of Kagome; both teams were on the train heading home. The energy of the group calmed a bit as they all sat in a comfortable silence only speaking as a member of their group got off the train.

'_Next Stop: Tokyo Medical University Hospital. Estimated time of arrival: 2 minutes.'_

Sango was the only one who noticed Kagome tense up at the announcement. She stared at her best friend worriedly as she stood up, preparing to get off of the train. Hyuuga and Riko looked at Kagome questioningly.

"Kagome-chan, this isn't our stop."

"Ah! Sorry Riko-chan! I forgot that my mom asked me to pick up some stuff before I came home. Don't worry I'll make it home safely!" Kagome smiled at her friends.

"Do you need help carrying anything?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope but I appreciate the offer Kiyoshi-kun!" Exiting the train she waved at the group.

"See you all tomorrow and get a good night sleep! We have a big day ahead of us!"

Kagome stood smiling and waving at the group as the train pulled off. Her hand dropped to her side as her smile turned to a frown. She left the station and headed in the direction of the hospital. The walk was slow, each step she took her heart felt as if it was going to beat right out of her chest. All she wanted to do was run away from here as fast as she could in shame, and as she signed the visitors form and took the elevator to the 5th floor she couldn't stop her hands from shaking or the tears from stinging her eyes. Walking down the hall, she stopped in front of a door with the number _'523'_. The patient assigned to this room was a _'K. Higurashi'._

Hand shaking and sweating, Kagome grabbed the handle of the door and froze. In the entire 6 months after _'that' _incident, she felt so much regret that she couldn't bring herself to even step foot in the hospital. Gulping, she opened the door slowly before entering. In the stark white room near the window lay a girl on a bed. If anyone had walked into the room at that moment, they would've thought that it was the same person standing in the room and laying on the bed. The girl on the bed had pale white skin that contrasted with her long dark hair. Kagome took a seat in the chair next to the bed and near a fresh bouquet of flowers.

'Mama must have come-by earlier.'

Kagome just sat there for 10 minutes listening to the steady beat from the heart monitor. She couldn't bring herself to speak so she just laid her head on the edge of the bed and held the woman's hand.

'_Kagome?'_

'Onee-san…after all this time…I finally came back to see you.'

'_I'm glad that you're here. That's all that matters.'_

'Tomorrow will be the first time I played in a game since…' The tears started to fall from Kagome's face onto the white sheets below.

'_Don't cry imouto. Nothing that happened was your fault.'_

'But…'

'_No buts. I wish you good luck on your game. I believe in you.'_

"Kikyo…"

'_I'll join you soon. Now just isn't the time.'_

Kagome wiped her tears and ran her other hand though her twin sisters hair, still as soft as she remembered it to be.

"We're all waiting for you Kikyo. I can't wait to play on the field with you again."

'_Neither can I. Wait for me.'_

I will.

* * *

And there we have it! Kagome's older twin sister Kikyo is in a coma in the hospital! What could have happened to cause this?! A little emotional moment between sisters is always nice. Hopefully there won't be any more surprise delays and I can get chapter 3 up by the end of the week. I hope all you readers enjoyed this chapter, even though it came rather late, and review!


End file.
